


Pirates in Seattle

by Certshot



Series: The Aurora Over Arcadia [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Best Friends, Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:42:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28021125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Certshot/pseuds/Certshot
Summary: What happens when you stick two childhood best friends in a one bedroom apartment for months? Utter chaos, that is. And fluff. Plenty of fluff.This is a prequel to After The Storm consisting of connected and chronological drabbles, oneshots, and ficlets. Updates are honestly going to be whenever I feel like it since this is much more relaxed and calm.
Series: The Aurora Over Arcadia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035447
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. A Blue Headed Birthday/March 11th

**Author's Note:**

> Also want to mention that nearly every drabble/oneshot that isn't just dialogue will be in 1st person so I can practice on it for something in the future.
> 
> And it's going to help with my posting anxiety :)

"Pst, Chloe!" I hide the box in a hand below our bed.

"I swear to god if this another one of your dumb jokes, your barely existing boobs are getting flattened even more."

Like hers are any better from what I've seen. Like on total accident, not on purpose, you know? Not  _ that  _ snoopy. I think. "Guess," I say with a smirk.

"Your hand," she says with great confidence.

"Nope."

I can almost see the gears in her hungover brain turn. "Uh… my stress ball?"

Wrong again. I shake my head.

"It's too early to do this shit, Maxi," she groans with rolling eyes. 

"Check the date, lazy daisy." I point to our trusty calendar in front of the bed. A sloppily colored red circle and hearts covered the day ' _ March 11' _ . 

Chloe looks onward with glazed eyes. The job applications probably didn't help her, to be honest. Staying up all night writing the same words over and over. "Oh shit, it's my birthday?"

"Think you know now?" 

Her face instantly lights up with a cutesy smile. "My gift!" 

I raise my hand from the depths of the damp carpet, placing the white Kohl's box between us. She sits up and opens the box. "Thought you'd like it, Chloe. Happy twentieth birthday," I say and pull her close for a hug. Huh. Don't think she's used that perfume before. Probably Kayla's. Eugh. 

Behind me, she opens the box and pulls out a whale necklace. I can just  _ feel _ her smile on me. "Holy… I don't know what to say Max." Her arms wrap around me too, the warmth almost getting my eyelids heavy. Fun fact, I can easily say that Chloe gives the greatest hugs in the universe, especially when I basically lived, slept, and ate in them after the whole… nevermind. 

"Don't have to. It was really expensive though." 

"No Max, stop."

"But I didn't mind the  _ price. _ " Not going to lie, it's too much fun to annoy her, and I have like, a whole book of buttons to press from the years we've known eachother.

"You're  _ soooo _ lucky you bought me this." 

"Once again, I save myself from Chloe's wrath by paying for things."

"I am fucking pleading you." 

"Things with high  _ prices. _ "

"Safe to say I'm  _ definitely  _ gonna be a high Price today," she sighed. 

Max two, Chloe nada. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Just, BEANS/March 11th

"So I can't figure out how to get Frank's key's, I rewind so many times-"

"More than when I made you prove that you were a time traveler?" 

"You still owe me lunch for that. Anyways, I finally get him to cough up the damn thing, and then I got an idea."

" _Ooooh_ this sounds like fun." 

"I rewind back to when we technically never met, and just toss all of the shit on his plate to the ground!" 

"The fuck was that Max at when those guys kept hitting on us today? ON MY BIRTHDAY." 

"Well. If you couldn't tell, I can't rewind anymore... sooooo. But yeah, I wish I tossed that dick's salad."

"Um, phrasing Max?" 

"What?"

"Ugh I hate that you're innocent... nevermindo. Keep going."

"So yeah, his foods just taking a nap on the ground, and he's all like, I was eating those beans or something, gets up, and straight up slips like a bananna peel onto his own food!"

"Oh my shit, the money I would pay to see that happen."

"Guess you can say you'll pay the _pri-_ "

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, MAXINE!"


	3. Pitstop/March 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long long delay, but hope this chapter is a nice quick read for y'all

Cold wind runs through my fingers and into the morning grey sky as I shuffle against Chloe's truck, holding the hood open. It's rusty brown edges chip painfully chip at me the longer she freaking takes on looking through the engine. "You're paying for my tetanus shot after this."

She laughs, scarf draped over her neck. "Don't worry. I've tried this at least a hundred times keeping this bad boy working." 

"So did you fix it a hundred times?" I say, frosty air escaping through my lips. All the kids in middle school would pretend to be smoking, holding some twig or Cola can. Didn't think Chloe would be one of the few doing the real shit.

"I'd have… David or something come fix it for me." She pulls back to stretch. "Might as well see if one of these times I can Macgyver this."

"What's the issue anyways?"

"It hella shut off at the stoplight a few blocks away last night."

"I definitely wouldn't want that happening on the highway."

A few minutes pass as the wind becomes colder and Chloe gets irritated...er. 

"It's the alienator I think."

"Alternator, Chloe."

"Look at your mechanic ass. Don't even have a car and you know more than me."

"Still need to do my drivers license test." God, I heard stories from Mom and Dad about their failed tests. All it takes is a teacher having a shit day and there goes the fifteen dollars or however much they charge you for a retake. 

The chirp of a bird caught her attention for a second. It flaps its blue crusted wings up to the top of our balcony where a small wooden bird feeder lay, pecking at whatever food Chlo put in it. She turns her body to me, still looking up. "You ever wonder how amazing it would be if we could fly? Looking down on the cities, shitting on people we don't like."

I raise an eyebrow before answering. "Agreed with everything up until that last part," I say with chattering teeth.

She laughs softly, a mist of cold floating upwards. "But like, you don't gotta pay the hella high airplane tickets anymore. If you feel like going to Brazil, you just flap your arms a couple times and _boom_ , there you go. Right in the Amazon."

The thought of it's humid forests draped over us while I take photos of the wildlife brings a warming sensation despite the cold-as-balls air. "That _would_ be pretty awesome sauce."

"You think maybe we could go down to Cali some day?" Her attention turns towards me, blushed skin covering her face.

"Going wherever you want to go."

A smirk builds on her cheek. "Samesies here, Maxi." She leans her shoulder on mine. "Travel the whole world together."

Little did I know what was coming months from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the writing is probably a little different compared to the previous chapters but hope y'all liked it. And for anyone that is reading After The Storm, I'm def writing that next chapter and getting it out on time. If you wants updates on this or any other fic, just follow me at Certshot on twitter :)


End file.
